japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuriko Yamaguchi
Yuriko Yamaguchi (山口 由里子; born November 21, 1965 in Osaka, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. She's known for voicing: Nico Robin in One Piece, Nurse Joy in Pocket Monsters, Orochimaru/Shiore in Naruto, Ritsuko Akagi in Neon Genesis Evangelion and Sonia Wakabayashi in Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2008) - Himegami's Mother (ep9) *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Woman *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (2018) - Fudie Li (ep19) *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) - Cocotte, Vados *One Piece (2019) - Nico Robin (ep892) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Sonia Wakabayashi *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Chen Hyang 'Anime Shorts' *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Nico Robin 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Nico Robin *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Nico Robin 'Movies' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (1999) - Fudie Li *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Ritsuko Akagi *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Air/Sincerely Yours (1997) - Ritsuko Akagi *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Ritsuko Akagi *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Nico Robin *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Nico Robin *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Nico Robin *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Nico Robin *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Nico Robin *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Nico Robin *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Nico Robin *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Joy *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Joy *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Pocket Full of Rainbows (2009) - Female Engineer *Time of Eve: The Movie (2010) - Dr. Ashimori 'Web Anime' *Time of Eve (2008-2009) - Dr. Ashimori Video Games 'Video Games' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Martini *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Ritsuko Akagi *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Ritsuko Akagi *New Century Evangelion: 2nd Impression (1997) - Ritsuko Akagi *New Century Evangelion: Eva and Pleasant Friends (1998) - Ritsuko Akagi *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (1997) - Ritsuko Akagi *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - Ritsuko Akagi, TV Woman (Fujitani Member), Woman B *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Ritsuko Akagi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Nico Robin *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Nico Robin *Tales of Hearts (2008) - Aiora Hearts *Tales of Hearts R (2013) - Sheila Hearts Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors